Start with a sound
by Starshot9
Summary: This is a story I made to follow a prompt given in writers club a while back. I had it done up for a while. We had to start the story with a sound and continue from there. Lets just say that Natsu gets very worried when Lucy decides to take a solo mission.
*Pant, pant*

Natsu's breath got heavier as he ran. He just got news, Levy cracked and told someone where Lucy had gone, but it could be too late. He could be too late. It's been days, she could be anywhere by now. Nobody knows, he's not supposed to know, but it's not his fault. You can't prevent certain things from happening. Like certain changes to an environment.

Levy tried to explain that the mission was safe. Natsu guessed she thought that he was worried that she would get hurt, don't get him wrong, he was, but for a very different reason.

Natsu raced to the next town over, not even glancing at the train station as he ran past it a while back. There was only one thing on his mind, 'I gotta get to Lucy.'

Natsu finally broke through the tree line. Wild eyed and frantic he searched up and down the street he stumbled upon, slightly scaring by passers. Natsu then chose a random direction and started running, searching desperately for the Library Levy claimed the request came from. Something caught Natsu's eye just as he passed it. Screeching to a stop, he goes back for a better look, huffing and puffing from his running efforts. It was a sign that read 'Library' pointing up the road Natsu Just passed moments before. Without a second thought Natsu dashed up that road, searching left and right for a big build he would soon assume was a Library.

Natsu took the stairs three at a time, barely missing a woman on her way down the same steps. Bursting through the doors causing them to swing fast and smash against the wall. Natsu rushes to the startled woman at the reception desk. "Where is she?" Natsu growls at her, sweaty and out of breath, he looks like psychopath.

"W-w-who?" The woman stutters still to shocked to fully form a response, further frustrating the dragon slyer.

Natsu openly growls and leaves the woman shaking in place. Natsu moves as fast as he could without running looking up and down every isle of the oversized Library looking for his blond partner. Natsu's sniffing the air relying on his nose to direct him to her.

Some isles later he spots her high on a ladder placing books back into place. Upon seeing her, Natsu's anger subsides knowing she's okay, but not completely. "Lucy!" Natsu yells disturbing the bold mage.

Lucy had taken the mission as a last minute thing. Lucy had already paid this months rent but something came up, and well? She didn't know how to handle that. So she decided a mission could take her mind of the topic, If not, only for a little while. Levy had urged her not to, knowing very well about her problem. Lucy had promised Levy that the job posted no threats, Just book sorting. After a lot of convincing Levy was finally okay with Lucy going. So here she was, filing books for the local Library close to Magnolia. She finally managed to distract herself, but that hadn't lasted long.

"Woah!" Lucy cries out from Natsu's sudden out burst. The ladder toppled slightly from Lucy's sudden movements, but managed to steady it as she grabbed the shelf. This causing Natsu to panic, running down the isle to catch her, Causing papers to fly off of the shelves. Natsu stops just out front of the ladder, just as Lucy settled it.

"Natsu Don't scare me like that!" Lucy scolded the dragon slayer, looking down at him. "What if I had fallen, Hmm!?" She continues

"I would have caught you." Natsu says sternly without hesitation between their words. "Now come down from there." He says glaring up at her.

"I can't." Lucy says simply, turning back to the shelf in front of her. She may have sounded calm but really Lucy was loosing her mind, 'He knows~' She wails to herself. "Besides, how did you know where to find me?" she asks placing a book back in its home. She can hear Natsu basically growl down on the ground floor. Peeks over her should for a glance at the seething boy.

"Lucy~" Natsu says in warning. Knowing now would not be a very good time to test Natsu's patience. Sighing, Lucy begins her decent down the ladder steps. Her mind happening a mile a minute. She's been avoiding Natsu for a few days now, even before she left for her mission. Not because they had a fight, or a disagreement, but really the exact opposite. Something had occurred, and Lucy didn't know what to do, she was scared then, and she's scared now.

Lucy takes the last step off the ladder and immediately was swung around and engulfed in large scared arms, and was greeted by a coat covered chest. She can feel Natsu shake, but couldn't tell if was from anger or something else. "Natsu?" Lucy tries to lull the boy holding her, placing her hands on his back, feeling his tense muscles. This small action had caused the slyer to relax considerably.

"Luce." Natsu says almost strangled. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, and noticeable inhales. He exhales slowly, savouring her sweet scent. "Don't scare me like that again." Natsu whispers into her neck.

"Natsu." Lucy says breathlessly. Lucy then starts to tear up, her emotions finally taking over. "I'm sorry Natsu. I-I'm so sorry." She begins to sob onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu lets her cry, stroking her hair ever once in a while to help comfort her. "I'm sorry for everything." She starts talking again after she calmed down. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I haven't told you why." She rants.

"Shhhhh." Natsu tries to calm the bond down. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Natsu tries to reason with her.

"But I do!" She shouts removing her head from his neck, looking up at him, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "I'm pregnant Natsu. And, and I was scared and confused and I didn't know what to do, I still don't. And I didn't know how to tell you. And I'm sorry I didn't." Lucy begins to explain quickly.

Natsu just looks at her with soft eyes and a small smile. "I know Luce. I know." He moves her head back to his neck and holds her there. "You still have no reason to be sorry." She says soothing her, as she starts to cry once again. "I can smell it in your scent, that's how I know. I knew you were scared, I wanted to help you, but knew you had to do it on your own. The telling me part. Lucy you're not alone in this, its mine too, you know that."

Lucy nodes her head in acknowledgement, hearing and understanding every word. "And you went and took a mission without me. I know that's nothing new, but It scared me. If something had happened to you." Natsu speech cuts short chocking on the thought.

Lucy had stopped crying, but stayed pressed against Natsu, as he spoke in her hair. "I'm sorry I scared you, Natsu." Now it's Lucy's turn to comfort Natsu. "Something like this won't happen again, I promise." With Lucy's vow Natsu relaxes. "Now." Lucy starts, pulling away from Natsu's neck. "I've got a mission to finish before we can go home." Whipping her tears she left Natsu's embrace, only to get pulled back.

"Oh no you don't." Natsu says pulling Lucy against him again, locking her lips with his in deep passionate kiss. "Pull a stunt like this and expect to get away with it? I don't think so." Natsu says teasingly, kissing her again.

They never once noticed the stunned Receptionist standing at the end of the isle, to flustered to do anything but find the couple absolutely perfect for eachother.


End file.
